In recent years, the use of dental implants has become widespread. Concentrically shaped implants are the most common, and offer relatively easy installation. Their round shape allows the use of conventional drills and screwing techniques. However, well known functional, hygienic, and aesthetic problems can be associated with concentric implants.
Eccentrically shaped implants, which more closely match natural teeth shapes, may reduce such problems. However, eccentric implants are often more difficult to install than concentric implants, partly due to the difficulty of preparing eccentric osteotomies, which sometimes require special instrumentation. For example, some eccentric implants employ an eccentric base, which must be implanted into a prepared site in the jawbone. Improper preparation of the site can lead to significant problems.
In particular, if the implant site is not properly prepared, the implant may not integrate with the jawbone with sufficient strength to provide adequate stability. As examples of poor implant sites, the site may be too large, or too deep, or too shallow, or too tapered, or mismatched to the shape of the implant, leading to voids or insufficient jawbone-to-implant surface contact, or to hygienic or aesthetic problems. Relatedly, if the implant site is too deep or too tapered, there may be insufficient bone mass available for adequately securing an implant anchor.
Therefore, a need has arisen for improved methods and apparatus for preparing dental implant sites.